1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autoreverse mechanism in a cassette tape recorder, which is designed to ensure the autoreverse function by a simple manipulation and a simple structure of adding minimum parts to a conventional unidirectional playback mechanism in a forward-reverse switching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional autoreverse mechanism of such a type has a pinch-roller presser fitting and a compression spring mounted on a head mount plate in a slidable manner, and has pinch rollers provided in the respective pinch frames, whereby when the presser fitting and compression spring slide rightward, the right pinch frame is pushed up and the right pinch roller is pressed against the right fly-wheel, and when the presser fitting and compression spring slide leftward, the left pinch frame is pushed up and the left pinch roller is pressed against the left fly-wheel, thereby winding the tape.
The conventional autoreverse mechanism has many components that lead to a large overall size, which stands in the way of making the mechanism smaller. In addition, the conventional autoreverse mechanism suffers a complicated operation, lacks the stability, and has a difficulty in reducing the cost.